We Could Belong
by bomrin
Summary: Emma & Regina have been best friends ever since they were little. Now adults, Regina has been appointed as the youngest Mayor of Storybrooke and Emma as the Sherriff. What happens when Graham, Emma's new Deputy, starts to date Emma and Regina realizes her feelings for the blonde Sheriff goes deeper than she originally thought? Swan Queen endgame w/ mentions of Gremma.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon A Time but I wish I did just so Swan Queen would be canon, Emma would still be the Emma we fell in love with and Regina would obviously be happy...with Emma. All rights are reserved and respected to their original copyright owners. No copyright infringement of any kind is intended.

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a while - I've had many ideas for a long time - so I decided to write it. Well, actually, I haven't had any wifi lately, so that spurred me into writing this tbh. I don't, however, know if I like it enough or not to continue this story. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas to contribute, I'd love to hear them (I will consider them too but it depends how much I like it). This is the first story I've ever published. Please be nice in the reviews, I'm not confident with my writing skills. And I hope you guys like it. Oh and I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine (and I apologize for it).

**Summary:** Swan Queen AU - Emma and Regina have been best friends ever since they were little. Now adults, Regina has been appointed as the youngest Mayor of Storybrooke and Emma as the Sherriff. What happens when Graham, Emma's new deputy and recent citizen of Storybrooke, starts to date Emma and Regina realizes her feelings for the blonde Sheriff goes deeper than she originally thought? Swan Queen endgame with mentions of Gremma.

**We Could Belong**

Chapter 1: Changes

by helenamannings

* * *

Regina Mills sat in her usual booth at Granny's diner like she did every other night - waiting. It had been a long day at work in the office, being the Mayor was never easy. Her smile, however, was unwavering. It was something that always happened whenever she knew she would be seeing her best friend, Emma. It wasn't the first time she was grateful for their daily dinners together, something that had become somewhat of a tradition for the two women since they were teenagers, and it definitely wouldn't be the last; it truly was the highlight of her days.

Emma Swan Charming was her best and dearest friend. They had known each other since they were children, as their parents were close friends, and were an inseparable duo from the very beginning of their long friendship. Although the blonde was brash, stubborn and an over-all pain in her behind, she was also the kindest and most down to earth person Regina had ever had the privilege of knowing. Emma had been there for her through her ups and downs, and without the blonde, Regina knew she would be lost. Regina honestly didn't know what and where she would be without the blonde by her side.

The relationship was truly was a blessing to both women but, as we all have come to know, feelings are known to grow overtime and unknowingly, the friendship became something more to each of them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Swan Queen ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was just a few seconds after 8pm when the door opened to reveal the blonde Sherriff, panting, and looking slightly disgruntled. Upon seeing Regina in their usual booth, her face split into a grin. One that was returned immediately, as the brunette coaxed the blonde to come forward and join her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Rey! I actually was able to help someone today instead of just doing stupid papers and chasing after Pongo." She made her way over to the brunette, greeting her with a hug, and sat down in the opposite chair side of the shared booth; the brunette woman raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who was clearly excited about something. "You order our food yet, Rey?"

"If by 'food', you mean the greasy...thing you call a meal, then yes, I did Emma." Regina shook her head, feigning a look of disgust, "I still don't know how you do it. Keep your figure like that while eating such greasy and unhealthy foods."

"I prefer doing exercise, no matter how vigorous it is, over dieting any day," she winked at the brunette, who's face turned a light shade of pink without her permission.

Regina cleared her throat as she tried to discreetly face away from Emma to hide her reaction from her wink. Blushing had been happening a lot more recently when she was around Emma and she didn't know what to think of it. Not to mention the way her heart raced when the blonde did something like lie on her lap during one of their movie marathons or come too close to her when she was excited about something. It was kind of disconcerting and overwhelming at the same time, so she tried her best to think nothing of it.

"Whatever you say, dear. Just try to eat some salad once in a while? For me? I don't want you getting diabetes or something." Regina said as she took a sip of the coffee she had ordered while waiting for Emma. The blonde groaned and she couldn't help but smirk a little at her as she raised a critical eyebrow, "Fine. How about if I make us both salad for lunch from not on and maybe on a few occasions, I'll also bake an apple turnover for dessert along with the salad?"

Emma's eyes lit up at the mention of her favourite dessert, Regina's famous apple turnovers, and nodded frantically. Her mouth practically watered just thinking about them, which caused her companion to laugh.

"Alright, but that means have to stop by my office at lunch break so we can eat together."

It was then when Ruby chose to interrupt the two as she brought their food to the table, "Alright burger, fries and a soda for Emma and for Regina, chicken quesadillas and caesar salad."

Both women said their thanks to the waitress before beginning to dig into the meals. Emma, slowly, with much gusto while Regina ate carefully, both wanting to prolong their time together.

"You mentioned something about actually having work to do, other than the very important paperwork I needed in my office the day before?" Regina asked after she swallowed another bite of her salad. She received a guilty look, then a shrug proceeded by Emma's secret weapon she often used on Regina: the puppy dog look.

"Awe, come on, Rey!" the blonde protested as her lips pouted. The brunette sighed and shook her head at her antics, once again falling for the look and muttering 'fine' under her breath. That look truly was a really big weakness of hers but she couldn't help but smile inwardly at how adorable her best friend always looked when she made that face. The blonde continued feeling happy with getting off the hook, "Anyways, I met a new guy today who was apparently just moving in here to Storybrooke looking for a place to stay, as well as a new job, so I ended up helping him. Good thing he came by too, or else I would have been doing stupid papers all day."

As Emma talked on and on about helping the guy, Regina droned out at the mention of a newcomer in town. There was never any new people coming and choosing to stay in Storybrooke. She only hoped the new addition to the town didn't create any problems for the people of the town.

"...and so I asked him to become my new Deputy." With this the brunette focus instantly snapped her head back to Emma, who was absentmindedly dipping a fry in some ketchup and popping it into her mouth.

"You did what?"

Brows furrowed as Emma heard Regina's tone in her voice. Shit was the only word on her mind as she saw Regina with her arms crossed, Mayoral mode activated.

"Look—shit. I'm sorry, Rey. Really, really. I swear I was going to tell you. And he is actually qualified for the job. He was a bounty hunter back in Boston and not to mention I do need help around the Station with the paperwork."

"How do you know we can trust him, Emma? We don't know much about the man."

"Graham seemed like a pretty decent guy, Regina. Plus we both know how I am when it comes to guys." Emma pleaded, feeling guilt wash over her. She hadn't meant to make her best friend upset by undermining her job as the Mayor. "I promise to take responsibility if he ever fucks something up, I swear! And...I'll let you pick the movies we get to watch when we're together for the next month?"

Regina softened at the mention of Emma's way with men. Ever since her last boyfriend, Neal Cassidy—rage filled her at even the mention of the guy—had betrayed her, Emma had been cautious with men and romantic relationships in general. Just thinking back to the nights where she held the blonde in her arms as she wept made Regina clench her fists. Slowly, she nodded her consent.

"Alright. I'll approve of this but I'll have to meet this...Graham myself."

The blonde practically squealed in delight, as she grinned from ear to ear, before taking both of the brunette's hands in her own, as she leaned forward so she could bring the both up to her lips, and peppered multiple kisses onto delicate hands while saying her thanks repeatedly.

Regina's blush returned in full force while she bit her lip as to try and stop the smile the made its way to her face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Swan Queen ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Just after 9pm, the duo made their way out the diner and began their usual walk home together. With Regina's hand hooked around Emma's and their heads leaning towards each other for support, they slowly made their way to their respective houses, the only two houses on the block.

As the blonde fiddled with Regina's other hand, absentmindedly caressing it, she spoke quietly, "I'll come over the office tomorrow with Graham so you can give him a good once over, alright?"

Regina, content with her current position, only simply nodded against Emma. She felt a kiss planted on her head as they neared Regina's place: 108, Mifflin Street.

When they were right at Regina's front door, Emma gave her one last tiny affectionate squeeze before slowly extracting herself, albeit begrudgingly, from her friends hold. "See you tomorrow, Rey."

With one last final hug and kiss on the cheek, Emma was off, leaving Regina to let out a small sigh before she turned around and entered her home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Swan Queen ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, Emma was working silently at the station when she heard heavy footfalls approaching. Her attention snapped up to the incoming visitor and she beamed at her new soon-to-be, Deputy. "Hey, Graham! Thanks for coming. Before I actually give you the job, our very own Madam Mayor wants to meet you before she deems you fit for the job."

Graham only grinned, "Sure, Emma. Thank you, really, for the job. And for helping me look for a place to stay." His Irish accent made everything he said sound so cool to the blonde, who only laughed at her own thoughts and simply waved his thanks as if it were nothing. "Don't thank me yet, you gotta pass Regina before you actually get the job."

"The Mayor you told me about?" Graham asked, still smiling. He leaned against the filing cabinet as he raised an eyebrow at the Sheriff, "I've heard from the people in town she can be pretty intimidating...but aren't you friends with her?"

Emma only laughed once again as she picked up the keys to the cruiser, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I get special privileges." She winked at him before she gestured for him to follow. "Plus, she would probably kick my ass if I slacked off any more than I actually do now."


End file.
